It's Always Been You
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: Peyton and Brooke return to Tree Hill a few months after Lucas' book signing. Old dreams are revived when Peyton and Lucas see each other again. My first fanfiction.


Peyton took a deep breath as they drove past the Welcome to Tree Hill sign.

"You okay, P? You're glad to be home, right?" Brooke asked as she looked over to Peyton.

"Of course, just nervous I guess."

"About seeing Luke, right? I thought you guys had spoken?"

"We have, it's just seeing him is a whole different thing. And we've totally avoided the proposal thing . I just…don't know what I'm thinking, or feeling right now." Peyton pushed back tears she desperately didn't want Brooke to see.

"P, you know he still loves you." Brooke sighed. She really wanted to give Lucas a good talking to. She couldn't believe that after all these years he was still running from Peyton.

Peyton let out a bitter laugh. "Right, that's why he's finding it so easy to be friends. I think he just realised I wasn't what he wanted after all. Not the first time. And now he has this whoever it was I saw with him at the book-signing."

"I know. But, this is classic Broody. It's get a bit hard and he runs. I cannot wait to see his face when we tell them."

Peyton laughed. "It's her face I can't wait to see." Brooke looked over smirking with an eye brow raised.

"I know. I'm a terrible person. I'm nervous but I'm also looking forward to seeing him. Sometimes when we're on the phone it's like nothing has changed. We laugh and it's just like it used to be."

Brooke smiled to herself. Today was going to be interesting.

Lucas sat in Haley and Nathan's garden with an absent look in his eye. Nathan stepped out and looked towards his brother. He knew today was going to be the day Lucas would have to face up to what he'd lost and he hoped to God that he would do the right thing.

"You okay, man?" He walked over and handed his brother a beer.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess. And kind of excited."

"It's okay, you know? You're allowed to be excited to miss her. It's also okay to finally admit that you've been hiding again and you're not over here."

Lucas sighed. "Nate, don't okay. There's nothing left, I've got no choice but to be over it."

"You suck, you know that. Both of you do. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hear the pain in Peyton's voice. She misses you Luke and you miss her. And you both still love each other. Please, just stop doing this stupid dance you guys have been doing since you were both sixteen."

Lucas was about to respond when Jamie interrupted. "Dad, Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton are here. And they're in Aunt Peyton's cool car. Do you think she'll take me for a drive in it?"

"You'll have to ask her, buddy. But there's a pretty safe chance she will. She loves Baby James."

"She still calls me that? I'm not a baby I'm four." Nathan laughed.

"I know kiddo, it's just her nickname for you." Jamie didn't catch the last comment as he was running to answer the door.

Haley was in the kitchen with Lindsey as she started laughing at her friend's squeals and comments about how big Jamie had got.

"It's great you finally got to come down here y'know. Especially as Peyton and Brooke will be back." She said turning to Lindsey.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. How do you think Lucas will handle Peyton being back?"

"Um, he'll deal. I know they've been speaking on the phone recently."

"Oh, they have? I thought they hadn't spoken since she didn't bother to come to his book signing."

Haley noticed the tone in Lindsey's voice. It was clear to see that Lindsey was in love with Lucas, not that Lucas had noticed. In true, Lucas Scott fashion, he was oblivious to any woman that wasn't Peyton Sawyer.

"Well, I'm sure Peyton had her reasons." Haley was a little more brash than she had wanted to be.

Peyton and Brooke walked into the lounge. Brooke had Jamie on her hip.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton, can you take me out in the car? It's so cool."

"Sure, kiddo. Not right now, but it's a date."

Jamie jumped down from Brooke's arms. "Sweet."

"Hi guys!" Haley ran over and pulled both girls into a hug. "I've missed you two so much."

"We've missed you too Tutor Mum."

Nathan walked up behind Peyton and picked her up by the waist. "Damn Sawyer, put on some weight will ya?"

"Nathan Scott, put me the hell down!" Peyton squealed. He did as she asked and he turned to face her. She smiled up at him as he took her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're home," he whispered. "Me too," she whispered back.

She turned back to face the room as Lucas stepped inside. She could feel everyone freeze as her and Lucas' eyes met. With only a moment's hesitation he strode forward and pulled her into his arms.

"God, I've missed you, Peyt" he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too, Luke." Both closed their eyes at the sound of each other's nicknames.

Lindsey cleared her throat from the kitchen.

"Oh right, um, Peyton, Brooke, this is Lindsey, my editor. Lindsey this is Brooke and Peyton."

"Hi" Peyton smiled weakly. Editor? What about girlfriend? Was he really trying to be this subtle about it?

"Hi. So you're Peyton Sawyer huh?" Lindsey tried to sound casual but it was strained.

Peyton chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, the one and only."

"Damn straight the one and only. Girl get you're skinny blonde ass over here!" Skills strolled through from the hallway.

"Skills!" Both Brooke and Peyton squealed and ran over to their friend.

"It is good to have you two back in Tree Hill."

"It's good to be back! Besides, Tree Hill isn't Tree Hill without the fabulous B. Davis in town."

A little later they were all sat round the table in the garden, drinking and catching up. Peyton was finding it easier than she expected. She knew Lucas kept looking at her but she fought against looking back.

"So, Peyton, how long you in town for?" Lindsey asked.

Brooke looked over at Peyton smirking.

"Well, actually we have something to tell you guys." Everyone looked up, slightly puzzled.

"We're not going back. We're home, for good."

Lindsey's face fell. "Oh."

Nathan stood up and hugged Peyton. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, we missed home and Brooke's bought a house."

"What about your work?" Lucas finally spoke.

"Um, well I quit and Brooke's going to open a store here."

"So you're going to work for her?" Lucas became even more confused.

"Um, no. I'm taking over Tric."

Lucas looked up, his hand frozen as he bought it to his mouth to take a sip. "But Tric's my mom's."

"I know and she wants to sign it over to me. Is that not okay?" Peyton looked worried. "She didn't think you would want to run it so she –"

"Peyt, stop rambling. I think it's an awesome idea. It's something we've spoken about before. She always planned on you taking over her there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you were in L.A. over the summer after senior year she said she was glad you were chasing your dreams but that she thought they were all right there on your doorstep. Even from the beginning she just thought she was looking after it for you."

"Well, now that's cleared up…Peyton, everyone, get your swim suits on. Pool party!" Brooke stood up and held her hand out for Peyton to take. "C'mon, we'll get changed in the bathroom, that okay Tutor Mum?"

"Sure, you know where it is. Come on, Jimmy Jam, let's get changed!"

As Peyton and Brooke were walking towards the bathroom, Nathan came up behind them. "Hey, Sawyer, you got a minute."

"Sure, but I'm not changing in front of you." She winked and Nathan laughed holding up his left hand.

"Oh please, like significant other's stop P. Sawyer."

"Brooke!" she glared. Brooke cackled as she closed the bathroom door. "Kidding, P. So over it!"

Peyton and Nathan were stood on the balcony of Nathan and Haley's bedroom.

"So, how you holding up?" Nathan asked.

Peyton looked up at him, smiling sweetly. She knew she couldn't lie to Nathan.

"It's hard." She whispered. Nathan put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her towards him and she lay her head on his shoulder. "It's hard to know he's moved on, when I'm still as broken as I was that morning I woke up."

"I swear, I wanted to kill him that morning. When you phoned me, I was so angry. I'm still angry."

"Nate!" Peyton chuckled. "He's your brother."

"I know, which is why it sucks."

"So, do we like Lindsey?"

"Why is she important?"

"She's his new girlfriend, Nate. Of course she's important."

Nathan laughed as he realised what Peyton thought.

"Peyton, Lindsey is just Lucas' editor. She came down this weekend because they had work to do but Lucas didn't want to miss you guys."

"Oh." Peyton couldn't believe her own stupidity. "No, but wait, I saw her kiss him at the book signing." Nathan looked over at her, confused. "Yes, I was there. I saw that kiss and then I ran."

Nathan laughed. "You're still that same old sixteen year old Peyton Sawyer deep down."

Peyton slapped his arm. "Shut up. I was shell-shocked, I didn't know what else to do!" She was laughing. "So why is she tense towards me?"

"Oh, because she's totally in love with Luke."

"Ah."

"Yeah, he can't see it at all, he's always been kinda slow. But, I guess she thought she might have a chance one day. A chance that's been destroyed since you've returned. So what you gonna do? You gonna stop running?"

"Can we not do this right now? I just want to have fun today and as long as me and Luke can keep the friends charade up, I might make it through the day."

"Sure thing, Sawyer. Go get changed!"

Lucas' eyes drifted towards the patio door just as Peyton walked through. She still took his breath away. She was wearing a simple black halter neck bikini but he swore she'd never looked so beautiful. She tossed her loose curls to one side and made her way towards a sun lounger next to Brooke.

Brooke smirked at her knowingly as she watched Lucas look at her. "Hey, Lindsey, you not joining the party?"

"Um, no I'm good thanks." Lindsey was sat next to Lucas. She'd been quiet most of the day.

"You sure? Everyone else is, even ol' Broody."

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Whatever" Brooke mumbled so only Peyton could hear. Peyton leaned over to Brooke and whispered "she's not his girlfriend." Brooke opened her eyes and mouthed 'what?' "Long story, I'll explain later." Brooke couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her.

"Aunt Peyton, get in!" Jamie called from the pool where he was playing with Skills.

"Sorry, buddy but no way."

"Oh, c'mon!" She stood up and walked over towards the pool.

"Another time Baby James. I'm not up for swimming today."

"Sure about that Sawyer?" Before Peyton could say anything, Nathan hooked one arm around her waist and threw them both into the pool.

Peyton screamed as she hit the water. She came up to the surface and pushed her hair back. "Nathan Scott! That is the second time you've done that to me! At least this time I wasn't wearing all my clothes!" She punched him on the arm and splashed water at him.

She didn't notice Jamie doggy paddle behind her winking at his dad. He put his hands on Peyton's head and pushed her back under the water.

"James Lucas Scott, you are so dead!" Peyton shouted as she came back up for air. She swam after him, picked him up and threw him through the air to land in front of Nathan. He came up from beneath the water giggling.

Lucas was by the pool, laughing. He'd really missed her and watching her interact with his family set something off. This is what he had wanted to have with her since he was sixteen.

"What's so funny, Scott?" Peyton called over to Lucas.

"You got dunked by a four year old!"

"Shut up!" she laughed.

She made her way over to the side and winked at Jamie as she passed him. He grinned back.

"Hey, give me a hand will ya?"

Lucas bent down to help her out the water. As she took his hand she pulled as hard as she could and bought Lucas crashing into the pool. Jamie, Nathan and Peyton laughed from the pool and Brooke and Haley were in hysterics at the side of pool. Lindsey faked a chuckle.

"Broody, you should have seen that one coming." As Lucas came up for air, Peyton squealed and tried to move away as fast as possible. "Oh you better run." His own words came back to him as he remembered a day from their past. He caught up with her and picked her up as she squealed.

"Luke, please don't!" she pleaded, with a coy look in her eyes.

"No chance." He lifted her slightly higher and through her into Skills arms.

Peyton released herself from Skills and swam to the side. "I'm done! I'm getting out!" She climbed up the pool steps, and grabbed the towel Haley was holding out.

"It's good to see you laughing, Peyton."

Peyton smiled and nodded gently and followed Haley to join Lindsey and Brooke at the table.

"So, how'd you like our little town Lindsey?" She was being sincere especially now she knew what was really going on.

"It's nice. I'm more of a big city girl though. I grew up in New York." Lindsey was cool towards her.

"Well, home's home, I guess."

"Peyton, was L.A everything you thought it would be?" Haley asked.

"Not really. That's why I'm coming back here, right? I'm not going to get where I want in L.A. So when I spoke to Karen –"

"You guys keep in touch?" Lindsey asked unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Um, yeah. Quite a bit actually. Her, Andy and Lily came to L.A. a while back and we call every few days."

"Oh. Is it not weird, I mean how many mums keep in touch with their son's ex-girlfriends?"

Peyton struggled to hide the hurt look on her face. Brooke looked over angrily but it was Haley who spoke.

"Peyton has always been so much more to Karen than Lucas' girlfriend or ex. She looks at Peyton as a daughter, at all of us like her daughters."

Peyton looked at her and smiled a thank you. Haley winked back.

"So when she came to town she could see I wasn't happy. She asked if I'd found what I'd been looking for and when I couldn't answer her she told me to come home. She signed Tric over to me and said I could still find new bands and get them to play and maybe find myself again too."

Lucas had joined them at the table, laughing. "Something to share, Broody?" Brooke looked over at him.

"I spoke to my mum the other day and she said ever since that L.A. trip she can't get Lily out of her Converse. She says she wants to be like Peyton."

Peyton laughed. "She's amazing that little girl. I saw so much of Keith in her. He would be so proud. Of both of you." She looked over at Luke and smiled. He didn't need to say anything for her to understand how much those words meant to her.

"Ma said you gave her an old t-shirt and she wears it every night in bed."

Peyton laughed again. "Yeah, an old Beatles one. I think she was going to steal it anyway."

Lindsey's cell phone interrupted the conversation. "Sorry, excuse me."

"My mom's so happy you're taking her up on the offer, Peyt."

"Me too."

Lindsey made her way back to the table. "I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta run."

"Everything okay?" Lucas looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah, something's come up at the office, and I've got a plane waiting to take me back to New York. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." He stood and gave her a quick. Peyton actually felt sorry for her. She knows firsthand how hard it is to see Lucas love someone else.

"Bye everyone. It was great to finally meet all of you."

Later, Lucas found Peyton in the kitchen staring out the window watching Nathan and Haley playing in the pool with Jamie.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Just envious. They're so happy."

"They are. Look, I know we're doing well with this friends thing but I need to ask you something."

Peyton closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Sure."

"Why did you say no?" He wasn't angry, he still sounded hurt.

"I didn't say no, Luke," she whispered. "I said someday." She could feel her eyes stinging and Lucas raised his hand to wipe her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just if that, out there, is what you wanted, why did you turn it down?"

"Because I was scared. L.A. was awful and I knew I wasn't going to get my dream. Instead of admitting that and coming home to you, I stuck it out because I didn't want you to know I'd failed."

"I would have never thought that." He replied, with so much sincerity, it broke her heart.

He pulled her into a hug as more tears fell. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

"You wanna know something?" she whispered into his chest.

"What?"

"It's my biggest regret. I should have said yes." She laid her hand on his chest for a second and then without looking back at him, she walked away.

"You ready to go, ?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go home."

"Hey, Baby James. Fancy a drive tomorrow afternoon?" Peyton called over to him.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"Okay" she laughed. "I'll by come by around one."

Before Peyton had even closed the front door to their new home, Brooke turned to her. "He's still so in love with you, you know?"

"Brooke-"

"Come on Peyton. You know I'm right. I don't what you said before you walked away from him in the kitchen, but he looked crestfallen."

"Please, B. I don't want to talk about this now. I'm gonna take a walk on the beach."

"Okay, I'll leave it for now. But you have to fight for him."

She was answered by the front door closing.

Peyton walked across the sand. She knew Brooke was right, she felt it. But she didn't know what to do about it. She sat down in the sand and drew her knees towards her. She heard his footsteps. She knew it was him. She didn't look up as he sat down next to her.

"I guess it's just you and me this summer."

She smiled and looked up at him."You're such a loser."

He laughed. "I knew I'd find you here. Well, I went to the house first and Brooke told me you'd gone to clear your head."

She nodded. "Why are you here Luke?" She wasn't angry or annoyed.

"Because after earlier I realised we still have so much to say."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't you come to the signing?"

Peyton laughed. Lucas stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I was there. When I arrived I saw Lindsey kiss you and assumed you'd moved on and I ran. This whole time I thought you were together. Nathan only told me today."

Lucas was laughing too. "This whole thing is such a mess. You know you said you're biggest regret was not saying yes?" She nodded. "Well mine was leaving. I should never have left you in that hotel room and I should have called sooner and fought for you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I mean then it wasn't. I called Nathan and just cried. I honestly thought he was going to either fly to L.A or beat your ass." She laughed.

"I think it's time we both stop running, Peyt. You're back and it's still you."

"Luke, it's always been you."

He stood and held his hand down to her. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. He took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Ask me again."

"I will. Someday." He replied, smirking.

"You're a jackass. Take me home, Lucas Scott."


End file.
